The Phantom of the Opera: One Piece Style
by MaskedAngel18
Summary: Basically what the title says. Myka is stuck with the decision of staying with the Straw Hats or joining the Heart Pirates. As conflicting as that is, everything becomes more interesting when everyone gets thrown into a popular play. T for some language.
1. Prologue

**. . . Yeah, I came up with another story idea. Blame my overactive imagination. And my interests in One Piece and Phantom of the Opera coming up at the same time.**

**I'm going to go ahead and explain this story a bit. Yes, it is a parody of The Phantom of the Opera. This was just something that I wanted to do, but could not fit in with my other stories involving the different anime or video game characters.**

**Some of the details that involve events that happen before the beginning of this parody will be vague as they are unimportant to this story. The placement of OP characters in the cast list is based off of who I casted as the main three characters and they are casted in the positions I thought suited them best.**

**So, now that I have that out of the way, let's enjoy the prologue.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or The Phantom of the Opera. Myka/Terra is my OC.**

Prologue

"Oh! No way!" cried out Nami.

"What is it, Nami?" asked Robin.

The Straw Hats had made port on an island to restock on supplies after a week at sea and Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper had eaten all of the food in an eating contest (one which Sanji made sure they regretted later).

It was apparent that the island's residents were into music and plays, and Nami was currently checking out a poster that advertised a play that was going to be on that night.

"I've heard so much about this one! We got to go see it!" Myka looked at the poster Nami was checking out. The title of the play was _The Phantom of the Opera_. She had heard of this play before, but she wasn't sure what it was even about.

However, Nami had made up everyone's mind to go see the play by buying everyone a ticket before they realized what was going on. And the tickets were nonrefundable, so it was either watch the play or get killed by Nami. With that threat hanging in the air, Myka grabbed her ticket and said nothing.

The play didn't start for another four hours and everyone agreed to meet up an hour early in front of the theatre, so everyone just went their separate ways for now. Myka looked around at the town she was in. What should she do for three hours?

She decided, in the end, to just wander around town and see what there was to do.

Twenty minutes later found her sitting at a table outside a small café with a glass of lemonade in hand. She found herself wondering what the rest of the crew was doing. If she remembered correctly, Nami and Robin went shopping around at clothing stores. Knowing Zoro, he probably got lost by now just going down a street. Sanji went to the market to restock his supplies. Franky and Usopp were checking out new tools. And Luffy, Chopper, and Brook went to do something "fun" (which had a habit of turning into a disaster one way or another). She smiled and shook her head.

She honestly wouldn't have known where she would be now had Luffy and his crew not come to her island in East Blue because of a storm.

"Hey Myka! Is that you?" She looked up at the sound of her name. She immediately picked out two guys in white jumpsuits and hats, one of them with the name "Penguin" on it. And, of course, who could overlook the polar bear wearing an orange jumpsuit. Myka waved at them.

"Hey guys! What brings you here?" They walked over and pulled up a couple of chairs.

In case you're wondering how she knew the Heart Pirates, it was because of a certain incident that occurred during her travels with the Straw Hats. The incident, in the end, separated her from everyone else. Not being able to travel by herself, she ended up reluctantly joining up with the Heart Pirates (the only pirate crew that was in her area at the time) until she could reunite with her crew.

To make a long story short, they had their share of adventures and Myka felt that she could trust the Heart Pirates as much as she could trust her crew.

However, she also had another problem because of that . . .

"Nothing, really. We're just here to restock on supplies," said Penguin.

"And we saw some of the other Straw Hats around here, so we figured you were somewhere as well," said Bepo.

"I'm always somewhere. I'm just not always nearby," said Myka.

"Whatever. What are you and the Straw Hats doing here, anyway?" asked Shachi.

"At first, it was to restock like you guys . . . but then one of us got tickets to a play here and since they are nonrefundable, it's either going to see the play or face certain doom when you get back to the ship for wasting money."

"Yeah right. You're exaggerating," said Penguin. Myka shook her head.

"You don't know Nami."

That was basically how she spent her remaining time before the play. Just talking to former crewmates and having a good laugh.

"Hey Myka, have you considered Captain's offer?" asked Bepo after over two hours of swapping stories later.

Now that was the problem Myka was facing. After a series of events, Law had asked if she would be interested in joining the crew. She had initially turned down the offer, but the more time she spent with the Heart Pirates, the harder that became to do, even after she went back to the Straw Hats.

And apparently, the offer was still on the table. Before she could answer, Luffy came up out of a crowd of people.

"Hey Terra! There you are! What'cha been doing?" Luffy got closer before he recognized the Heart Pirates.

"Oh, I didn't know you guys were here too! How are you guys?" Luffy, after the war, saw the Heart Pirates as friends despite being rivals with Law.

"We're doing fine. We're just restocking on supplies," replied Bepo.

"Ok. Where's Law?" asked Luffy. Penguin and Shachi shrugged.

"He's somewhere in town. That's all we know," said Penguin. Luffy nodded. Then he smiled.

"Sweet! We should all hang out! Oh, but Nami wants us to do something . . . Terra, do you remember what it is?" asked Luffy.

"That play she was talking about," said Myka.

"Oh right! It's about a ghost, right?"

"I don't think that's entirely accurate . . ." said Myka.

"What're you going to see?" asked Bepo.

"Phantom . . . something . . ."

"Phantom of the Opera," corrected Myka.

"Yeah, that. Oh! That reminds me! Nami wanted me to go looking for Zoro since it's almost time to meet up! Except that I can't find him anywhere . . ." Myka sighed.

"I'll help you out if you want." Luffy brightened up.

"Really? Thanks! Let's go!"

"Go where?" asked a green-haired swordsman who popped virtually out of nowhere from behind Luffy. Myka pointed at him.

"Found him," she said. Luffy turned around.

"Wow! That was quick! Zoro, Nami told me to go looking for you since that usually takes a long time to do." Zoro frowned.

"I wasn't going to get lost. I know that the place is over there." Zoro pointed to his right.

"Uh, Zoro?" Myka pointed in the opposite direction.

"That way."

"Oh, shut up!" Myka snickered. It was always fun to mess with him. She got up from her seat.

"Well, I'll be seeing you guys later, then," Myka said to her former crewmates.

After parting with them and walking out of earshot, Zoro asked Myka, "What did they want with you?"

"We were just catching up with each other," she said. She could sense where he was going with this line of questioning.

"I don't suppose they said anything about you joining their crew, then?" he asked. And there it was.

"I've told you before that I'm sticking with you guys. I came back, didn't I?" she said.

"Chill out, Zoro. There's nothing wrong with hanging out with friends," said Luffy.

"They're our rivals, not our friends. We're eventually going to be fighting them. My concern is that you've gotten a little too friendly with them. What will you do when it comes to choosing who you'll help to find One Piece?" asked Zoro. Myka didn't answer.

"Relax, Zoro. We can always fight to be the Pirate King when we reach Raftel. Now's the time to have fun and not worry about who our enemy is," said Luffy.

Having had enough of this conversation, Myka walked on ahead of them to the theatre while they still talked about that issue.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Myka sat in her seat, bored and waiting for the play to start.

Everyone had managed to meet outside of the theatre 45 minutes before the play's scheduled time (Usopp was late because of some incident involving a kid, a slingshot, and a pissed off shop owner). After that, they had joined the crowd that was slowly moving into the theatre and it took them about 25 minutes to get to their seats. Myka knew that the play was popular, but she didn't think this many people would come as well.

And now, they were all sitting in a row halfway up the balcony and looking straight at the stage.

Starting at the end was Brook, Franky, Sanji, Nami, Robin, Zoro, Chopper, Usopp, Luffy, and finally Terra at the other end. To her right was a bunch of empty seats. She placed her elbow on the arm rest and leaned to the side, resting her head on her hand. They still had another 15 minutes before the play started and nothing to occupy her mind with. Then again, she wasn't sure how much she would enjoy the play, so she might be bored no matter what.

That was, until someone took the empty seat beside her.

Curiosity getting the better of her, she looked over, only to be surprised.

"Law? What are you doing here?" she asked. Law just shrugged.

"Killing some time," he said. Myka raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're killing time . . . by watching a play?" she asked, skeptically. There was little she knew for certain about him, but he did not come across as someone who would spend time watching a play. She looked around him to see that Bepo, Penguin, and Shachi were also there. She highly doubted that this was their idea of fun, either.

"Like it isn't unusual for you to be doing the same," he remarked. She had to admit, he got her there.

At this point, the other Straw Hats had noticed Law and three of his crewmates. All of them were instantly suspicious of his intentions.

"Hey Law! You're seeing this, too!" Luffy was the only exception.

"Why are you here?" asked Zoro. Law's appearance wouldn't have been so suspicious if it wasn't for the fact that he sat next to Myka, of all people.

"Don't worry. I'm not here to start anything," said Law. Unlike Zoro, Myka did believe that. However, she didn't believe that he was actually interested in seeing the play. Just what did he want?

After a few minutes, everyone calmed down when it appeared that he was telling the truth. Then the lights dimmed, signaling that the play was about to commence.

"I think it's more surprising that some of your crewmates are actually here to watch this," said Law. Myka rolled her eyes.

"This is actually a case of one of us buying the tickets and the rest of us more or less being forced to attend. And I know that, for most of them, this play is actually going to be a game of who can stay awake the longest," she said.

"Really? Who do you think will nod off first?" he asked.

"That's easy. That'll be . . ." Myka looked over at the person in question just to see that he had already fallen asleep.

". . . Wow. The play hadn't even started yet," she said. Typical Zoro. Law smirked.

"In that case, why not start betting on who the next person will be?" he asked.

Hmmm . . . making bets on who would fall asleep? That sounded like a good way to entertain herself.

"Ok then."

That had been how she spent the most of the play.

Luffy, as she predicted, was the second person to fall asleep. He got bored shortly after the overture and fell asleep during the song "Think of Me."

The next person to succumb was Penguin instead of Usopp, resulting in her losing that bet. Usopp followed shortly afterward during "Music of the Night." Then Shachi, during the whole scene involving people getting multiple letters. Bepo slept just before the part a guy got hanged from the catwalk during a ballet. Then Franky was out just before intermission. Chopper followed him during the cemetery scene.

Myka was now looking over who was left. Brook, Nami, and Robin were actually interested in the play, so there was no way that they were going to fall asleep. That just left Sanji, but that was a long shot if anything.

So, now that she was out of people to observe, Myka started to pay more attention to the play.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Myka stirred as she felt something nudging her in the shoulder. When she opened her eyes, she saw that she was in a theatre, and people were filing out of it.

"It seems that you fell asleep towards the end," said Law. Myka thought back to when she was watching the play. She couldn't remember when she dozed off.

"Hey Terra!" She looked to her left to see Luffy awake and smiling like always.

"Convince Sanji to cook meat for dinner!" he shouted. Of course, this was typical of Luffy.

"I'll try," she said.

"Yay!" He bounced away laughing. It was then that Myka noticed that everyone else in the crew was awake and heading out.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later, Law," she said as she followed everyone out. She didn't hear a response, but she didn't look back as she walked off with the Straw Hats.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

As promised, Myka convinced Sanji to cook something with a lot of meat for dinner. It wasn't that she had to try. All she had to do was ask and he jumped up to please her. She sighed. That was still Sanji's most annoying trait. She just didn't see how that was supposed to be endearing.

However, that was the least of her problems that night.

"I still say that you're being too friendly with them," said Zoro towards the end of dinner. Myka huffed.

"I've already told you before. What does it take to convince you?" she asked, annoyed by his constant pestering.

"Killing them all would be one way to prove it, but you've been trying to get rid of that reputation of yours, so I imagine that's not an option," said Robin, who had been listening in. Myka paled and her eyes narrowed. She hated that damnable reputation of hers with a passion ever since she remembered it. She was going to avoid making people think she still acted like that.

"I'm not telling her to go kill them!" said Zoro, who knew how much of a sore spot the subject was to Myka, "I'm just saying that you should probably avoid them for a while. I don't doubt that Law and his crew have been trying to convince you to join them ever since you had been stuck traveling with them. And you've clearly let yourself get close to them, even though they're going to be our enemies in the long run. If you're going to be too conflicted about who you wanna help find One Piece, then it would probably be best if you drop out. We can't afford to have someone who's unsure of what they're going to do."

Everyone was silent. Myka was aware that they had the whole crew's attention, but she couldn't care less as she glared at Zoro. How dare he insinuate that she might harm Luffy later on? She had told him that she was going to stick with the Straw Hats, and yet he still doubted her?

She didn't say anything, much to everyone's surprise. However, her short temper did show through when she punched Zoro upside the head before leaving. She intended to go to bed early so that she could avoid having this conversation with anyone else.

Myka managed to get to the woman's quarters without interference, a fact that she was thankful for. She crashed onto her bed, not caring about changing into sleepwear.

With just one accusation, her day had gone to hell. She had said repeatedly that her mind was made up. She had decided that she would stay as a Straw Hat, no matter who she also happened to be friends with. She just couldn't go back on her word after all they been through. She laid there for about two hours alone (Nami and Robin had apparently decided not to bother her after dinner) before finally going to sleep.

**So, what do you guys think? I know it's not jumping right into the parody, but this was how I saw things starting off. Updates might be slow for a while, but they will happen one way or another.**

**In the meantime, review and tell me what you think. You will find out who I casted as who in the next chapter.**

**Later!**


	2. Overture and Think of Me

**Okay, this took longer than anticipated to get back to, but luckily, it wasn't too hard for me to write out. The parody is going to be based off of the movie version as that is the version I currently have my hands on and can check on plot-wise. **

**MusicOfMadness: You want to know? Well, here's what happens next.**

**EsteVamp4998: I like both the movie and show as well. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Now, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or The Phantom of the Opera. I do own Myka/Terra.**

Overture and Think of Me

Myka stirred in her bed as she felt someone trying to shake her awake. She was too tired to move for anything except an emergency.

"Myka! You're going to be late for rehearsal!" Wait. Rehearsal? Violet eyes cracked open to see Nami standing over her, looking impatient and already in a costume with ballet flats.

"What?" asked Myka, groggily. She was still trying to process what Nami meant by rehearsal.

"You heard me! All of the other chorus girls are dressed and ready to go! You're the only lazy one still in bed!" she said, clearly annoyed. Then she booted Myka out of bed. Myka cursed as she slowly sat up from her position on the floor.

"There. Now that I've done my job to wake you up, I'll see you at rehearsal. It starts in 10 minutes. Don't be too late!" Nami said as she left the dorm.

Myka rubbed her sleepy eyes. She wanted to skip just to sleep in, but then Nami would go off on her later. Not in the mood to get in any more trouble, Myka got up and started getting ready. Something at the back of her mind was nagging at her, saying there was something wrong with this picture, but she just shrugged it off. It was probably nothing.

Myka made it to rehearsal about 15 minutes late (since there was no one to help her with her damn costume). Luckily for her, Robin said nothing about it and just let her slip in for the rest of the warm-up exercises. It was just one of those moments where it paid to be good friends with the instructor. Although, she was going to have to suffer later from the make-up artists because she had skipped that step entirely.

Anyway, rehearsal was just the same old thing. It only held a bit of urgency since they were to perform this play tonight, so all of the stage hands and costume designers were working to finish some last minute details. But that hardly mattered to Myka. Her only concern was to dance with the girls around her and not to do anything that would make herself stick out. It was an arrangement she liked, even though Robin and Nami had been getting on her case about her potential to do better.

Just because she had been taking lessons did not mean that she was anticipating on getting the lead role. That position was currently filled by the local drama queen, Alvida.

Speaking of which, here came the lead soprano now, barking orders as she made her way to the stage. The woman was as annoying as usual, but Myka couldn't afford to get into too much trouble on the day of the performance, so she went back to flat out ignoring Alvida as she was going through the routine with the other chorus girls.

The rehearsal didn't last too long. About 20 minutes in, Usopp came in with two new guys. One had blue hair and a big red nose, and the other had glasses with his hair up in the shape of a 3. In Myka's opinion, that was one of the stupidest hairstyles she had seen so far.

It seemed that Usopp was in the middle of giving the two a tour of the Opera House.

". . . As you can see, rehearsal for tonight's play is currently underway . . ." Usopp explained to the two newcomers. However, he was interrupted by Brook tapping his baton against his stand.

"Uh, Usopp, we were in the middle of rehearsal, as you said. Might you explain what this interruption is about?" he asked. No one was in the least perturbed by the fact that a skeleton was not only talking, but was also the conductor for the orchestra.

"Right. Brook, Robin, and everyone else," said Usopp, gaining the attention of cast and crew alike.

"As you know, there had been rumors about me retiring from my position as manager. Well, they're true. So, it is my pleasure to introduce you to the two who now own the Opera House, Buggy the Clown and Mr. 3." Everyone clapped to be polite, but Myka couldn't care less about the new managers. She knew that Usopp was giving up his position because he was scared of what was currently lurking around here.

"They must be rich!" whispered one chorus girl to another while primping herself a bit. Myka could only roll her eyes at this. She was glad she wasn't that pathetic. She had no interests in trying to snag a rich man. After all, she could take care of herself just fine.

"I would like to introduce the Vicomte de Chagny . . . and his friend," said Buggy as Myka tuned back into the conversation. As he introduced them, Myka looked up to see a very familiar man with green hair and another one with a straw hat on his head.

"Oh shit. It's Zoro! And Luffy!" said Myka. Nami looked over to see their fellow crewmates.

"Wow! You're right. I didn't expect to see them here. But, doesn't that also mean it's almost time?" asked Nami. Myka frowned.

"Huh? Almost time for what?" she asked. But, she never got an answer as the scene before them played out.

"Hey! Where's the buffet?" asked Luffy in the same childish manner he always held himself in. Zoro smacked him upside the head.

"Idiot. Sorry about that," said Zoro to the managers. Yeah, those two hadn't changed at all since the last time she saw them. She stood by as she watched the two pass by both her and Nami without giving them a single glance.

Apparently, neither one thought that some of their friends were in the play. Oh well, there would be time to catch up later.

"Places everyone!" shouted Brook. Then he struck up the orchestra. And thus, they started to dance.

"We take pride in our excellent ballet," Robin explained to the two managers as they watched the performance.

"I can see why, especially that redhead there," said Mr. 3 as he pointed out Nami.

"That is Nami. She is a close friend of mine."

"What about the one with short, black hair right there?" asked Buggy as he pointed out Myka.

"That is Myka, another close friend of mine."

"Myka? That name sounds familiar . . ." pondered Buggy. Robin waved the comment off.

"If you two would stand out of everyone's way here," she directed as more dancers moved through the stage. The two obliged as a fake elephant came onto the stage.

The scene eventually came to a close. Myka started to stretch as she noticed two people in the hollow on one side of the elephant, drinking grog. She knew those two.

"Hey! You looked good out there, Myka!"

"Penguin, Shachi, since when did you two get to have a break in the middle of rehearsal?" she asked, thinking of ways to steal the grog from them without Robin noticing.

"Since we didn't have anything to do and you're in the show, so you can't complain," said Shachi. Suddenly, two hands appeared out of the wooden wall of the hollow. Before they could say anything, the hands snatched the bottles and threw them to Myka. She caught them while raising an eyebrow at the situation.

"Hey!" complained the two stage hands.

"No drinking during rehearsals. That goes for you too, Myka," said Robin as she walked by and took the bottles from her. Great, just when she thought Robin was on her side for this.

Suddenly, Alvida commanded everyone's attention, like she always did.

"Since you two were so interested in just the chorus girls, I will not perform tonight!" Myka rolled her eyes. What a prima donna . . .

"What do we do?" Mr. 3 asked Usopp.

"Grovel," he said. And thus, the managers went about imploring Alvida to perform the lead role. Alvida continued to bitch about some stuff Myka really couldn't care less about.

"Why do we put up with her again?" she asked the two stage hands. Penguin and Shachi shrugged.

"There must be no one better to fill the role and she knows it," suggested Penguin. Eventually, Alvida had been convinced to sing the Aria for tonight, which she prepared to sing with a smug look on her face. Myka wished that she could stuff her ears for the moment.

Upon seeing the look on her face, Shachi said, "You better not be planning on setting her hair on fire again." She smirked at him. A while ago, there had been an attempt to set Alvida's hair on fire since she kept bragging about how nothing could damage her skin. No evidence had been found to point out a suspect, but Penguin, Shachi, Robin, and Nami all had an idea as to who was behind it.

"You have no proof. For all you know, that was a ghost's doing," she said jokingly. Penguin and Shachi looked at each other before walking off to find something else to do. Or, at least they would have if that wasn't the moment one of the back drops fell down and knocked Alvida over. Everyone scrambled, trying to figure out what was going on. Myka then turned her attention to Penguin and Shachi.

"Okay, that was definitely not me."

"What's going on here?" demanded Buggy as Alvida was helped up. That was when a blue-haired stage hand appeared to pull the back drop back up.

"OW! I don't know what's going on. I wasn't at my post. There's nobody up here, for that matter," said Franky.

"Well, these things do happen," Mr. 3 assured Alvida.

"For the past 3 years, these things do happen! Did you stop them from happening? No!" Alvida accused Usopp.

"And you two are as bad as him!" She then pointed to Buggy and Mr. 3.

"Until these things stop happening, I don't happen! Good-bye!" With that, she left the stage and, presumably, the Opera House.

"Good luck, gentlemen. If you need me, I shall be in Australia," Usopp said to Buggy and Mr. 3 as he left.

As all this was going on, Myka was only thinking of one thing at the moment.

Yes! The bitch was gone! Sure, they didn't have a lead anymore, but who cared! Myka surely didn't. Now they would no longer have to put up with her whining or her demands. Maybe now, things could be a bit more peaceful around here.

Meanwhile, Robin walked up with a letter that had a wax seal on it.

"I have a letter from the Opera Ghost," she said.

"Oh, for the love of . . . You're all obsessed with this!" exclaimed Buggy. Robin continued as though she hadn't been interrupted.

"He welcomes you to his Opera House. He also wants to remind you to keep Box 5 empty for his use and that his salary is due."

"Salary?" Buggy was starting to get outraged here.

"Usopp used to pay him 500,000 berries a month."

"500,000!" Now it was Mr. 3's turn to be outraged.

"You can afford more?" asked Robin with a smile. Myka tuned out of the conversation at this point. The ghost didn't concern her, and she couldn't care less about the manager's dilemma about the lack of an understudy for the lead. Maybe she could be spending tonight just drinking with a bunch of her friends . . .

"Myka can sing it," said Robin, suddenly. Wait, Myka could do what now? Oh hell no! She was not going to put herself in the spotlight. Myka was now looking around to see if it was possible to sneak out of there.

"A chorus girl? Don't be silly," said Mr. 3. Myka bristled at the comment. Oh, he dared to assume that she sucked without giving her a chance? She ought to make him pay for that.

"She has a great tutor," said Robin. Damn it, Robin! Why did she have to say that? Myka was now stuck between her want to stay away from the lead role and to salvage her pride in front of these idiots. Oh, what to do?

"Who is he?" asked Mr. 3. Myka shrugged, since she already had everyone's attention. She honestly didn't know.

"Let her sing for you. She has been well-taught," said Robin. Myka was going to have to make a mental note to make Robin pay for this later.

"All right, then. Let's hear it," said Mr. 3, ushering her to center stage. She was about to be difficult when Robin gave her the extra push, causing her to stumble a bit before stopping at center stage. Myka gave Robin a slight glare.

"From the beginning of the Aria, then, Myka," said Brook from his podium, catching her attention. She sighed. There was no getting out of this now.

"This is doing absolutely nothing for my nerves, Mr. 3," said Buggy.

"Well, she's very pretty," said Mr. 3. Myka visibly bristled at the comment, since they clearly thought that she was going to bomb the song. But she managed to contain her anger just in time to keep it out of her voice.

"_Think of me_

_Think of me fondly_

_When we say goodbye_

_Remember me_

_Once in a while_

_Please promise me you'll try."_

She looked to the side at Robin, who was smiling at her. She then signaled Myka to keep going.

"_Then you'll find_

_That once again_

_You long to take your heart back_

_And be free_

_If you ever find a moment_

_Spare a thought for me."_

Suddenly, her surroundings changed in a blur. She went from wearing her costume at rehearsal to a white dress and a bunch of sparkling pins in her short, wavy black hair. The spotlights were all on her and the seats, from what she could see, were all filled.

None of this, however, unnerved her. She wasn't even confused at the change. She just kept singing.

"_We never said our love was evergreen_

_Or as unchanging as the sea_

_But if you could still remember_

_Stop and think of me_

_Think of all the things we shared and seen_

_Don't think about the way things might have been_

_Think of me_

_Think of me waking, silent and resign_

_Imagine me, trying too hard to put you from my mind_

_Recall those days, look back on all those times_

_Think of all the things we'll never do_

_There will never be a day when_

_I won't think of you."_

Everyone was clapping at this point. They were all pleasantly surprised at how excellent of a singer she was. However, someone else was surprised for a different reason . . .

"Hey Zoro!" Luffy punched his friend in the arm, making him wake up from the nap he was taking.

"What?" he asked irritated.

"Isn't that Terra down there?" Luffy pointed at Myka, who was in the middle of the stage, by herself and in a white dress. Zoro blinked as he took in the woman, only for his eyes to widen in surprise.

"Hey Zoro! Let's go see her! It's been forever since she was with our crew!" said Luffy, who was about to jump off the railing of the box they were in to go greet their friend. Zoro grabbed the back of his shirt and threw him back in his seat.

"Not now! There's still a play going on. You'll cause too much trouble for her like that. We'll go see her backstage once the play is over," said Zoro, a note of finality ringing in his voice.

"Okay," said Luffy, fidgeting in his seat and wanting the play to be over already.

"_Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade_

_They have the season, so do we_

_But please promise me that sometimes_

_You will think of me."_

Myka finished out the song. She didn't want the lead role to begin with, but she couldn't help but feel somewhat smug at the applause she was getting. However, with any luck, this was just a one-time deal.

She bowed as people threw flowers on the stage. She looked to her right to see Robin and Nami off-stage, cheering her on. Myka smiled. She had to admit, being onstage and admired felt nice.

Unbeknownst to her and everyone else, however, there sat a figure in the shadows, watching the show with a smirk on his face.

**Okay, this seems like a good place to stop. As far as the cast list goes right now, the following characters are:**

**Myka . . . Christine**

**Zoro . . . Raoul**

**Robin . . . Madame Giry**

**Nami . . . Meg Giry**

**Alvida (after the Devil Fruit) . . . Carlotta**

**Buggy and Mr. 3 . . . Firmin and Andre (Interchangeably, it doesn't matter which one is which)**

**Brook . . . Conductor (I forgot his name)**

**Franky . . . Stage Hand whose name I also forget (I'm not that good with names in case you couldn't tell)**

**Luffy, Penguin, and Shachi . . . As themselves. They are going to be "extras" as I feel that they need to be in here somewhere.**

**The rest of the cast list will be revealed at a later time. It's mainly the Phantom who has yet to reveal himself. Who is it? Refer to earlier comment in this paragraph. **

**Anyway, that is all for now. Please leave a review and tell me what you think and I will post the next chapter . . . when I can (just don't hold your breath).**


	3. Angel of Music and The Mirror

**Whoa! Took me a while this time. Well, the chapter is shorter than usual, but I could not think of a better place to stop this (you'll hate me when you see why). There are a few more differences between the movie and this fanfic in this chapter, but that's mainly because I'm trying to keep the characters in their original characters. I hope you enjoy this chapter still!**

**EsteVamp4998: I'm glad you loved it! I hope you love this one as well!**

**satoshistar7: Sorry it wasn't as soon as your review, but here's the update!**

**typin . beat: Here is more! I'm glad you like the story!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or The Phantom of the Opera. Myka/Terra is my OC.**

Angel of Music and The Mirror

The play was over and all of the cast and crew were getting into the after-show party they did, well, after every show. For most, that meant getting drunk, but hey, a party was a party.

Nami was walking around, trying to find her friend, who ended up being a lot more talented than she had let on. She found a couple of Myka's friends who were enjoying the party.

"We don't know where she is," said Penguin.

"Last time we saw her was just after the show," said Shachi.

Well, they weren't that helpful, as it turned out. After some thinking, she knew where Myka could be found.

Meanwhile, Myka was in the Opera House's chapel, lighting a candle for her mother. She was in the middle of praying when she heard a voice, that same voice as always.

"_Brava. Brava."_

"Myka!" Now that was a different, but still familiar, voice. Myka looked over her shoulder to see Nami walking up to her.

"_Where in the world have you been hiding?_

_Really, you were perfect_

_I only wished I knew your secret_

_Who is your great tutor?"_

Myka debated for a long while about whether or not to tell Nami. After all, it wasn't the most logical or rational explanation, but it seemed likely, at least to her.

"Well, you know when Robin brought me here to live?" asked Myka. What the hell? Worst case scenario was that Nami didn't believe her, and it wasn't like she needed her to believe it to be true. Nami nodded, remembering.

"Every time I come down here alone, I keep hearing this voice. I'm not sure where it's coming from, but I also hear the same voice in my dreams. My mother told me, before she died, that I would be protected by an angel. An angel of music," Myka explained.

"Do you believe the spirit of your mother's coaching you?" asked Nami. Myka shrugged.

"I wasn't sure if I believed her at the time, but I think I do now. Who else could it be? Not that many people care for me besides you guys," said Myka, referring to, not only Nami and Robin, but the rest of the Straw Hats.

"_Mother once spoke of an angel_

_I used to dream he'd appeared_

_Now as I sing I can sense him_

_And I know he's here."_

At this point, Myka got up and started walking towards the door.

"_Here in this room, he calls me softly_

_Somewhere inside, hiding_

_Somehow I know he's always with me_

_He's the unseen genius."_

Nami got up as well, looking a bit concerned for her.

"_Myka you must have been dreaming_

_Stories like this can't come true_

_Myka you're talking in riddles_

_And it's not like you."_

"Well, what if I started talking like a smartass. Would that seem more normal to you?" asked Myka. Nami rolled her eyes as they left the chapel.

"_Angel of Music_

_Guide and guardian_

_Grant to me your glory._

_Angel of Music_

_Hide no longer_

_Secret and strange angel."_

Nami suddenly noticed a slight change in Myka's demeanor. Myka, on the other hand, had the feeling that they weren't alone at the moment.

"Myka, your hands are cold," commented Nami, gaining Myka's attention.

"Well, it's not exactly that warm in the chapel. I'm fine," said Myka.

"Your face also looks white. Are you scared of something?" asked Nami. Myka frowned and shook her head.

"For what reason do I have to be scared of something? I'm not like you, Usopp, and Chopper. You're just overreacting," said Myka as she walked off to her dressing room.

Honestly, what a ridiculous notion. Her being scared of something. Myka wouldn't have gotten far anywhere if she held any irrational fears. Nami dropped the issue for now, but she had a feeling there was something Myka wasn't mentioning (or denying, which was a stronger possibility).

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Myka was finally back in her dressing room, thanks to some help from Robin. As it turned out, a lot of people liked her performance and wanted to meet her. However, she was too tired to deal with them now. Robin said that she was also too short-tempered, but Myka denied that.

But, that didn't stop her room from being filled with vases of flowers. At least she didn't have a pollen allergy.

"You did very well, Myka," said Robin. Then, Robin picked up a single rose that was on a table. A single rose that was tied with a black ribbon.

"He is also pleased," she said. Myka shrugged as she took the rose. Her role in the play was due to Robin's interference. She didn't particularly care to impress anyone with it, just so long as nobody tried to take cracks at her pride.

Robin left as she tossed the rose back onto the table. Now for the real difficult task . . .

How to go out drinking with her friends without all of these people swarming her and asking her annoying questions? Her door opened before she could come up with an answer.

"TERRA!" The sudden call of her nickname made her jolt, and not just because the guy practically screamed in her ear. It had been ages since someone had last called her that, and only one person was consistent with that nickname.

"Luffy! Zoro! What's up?" She turned to see him and Zoro in the room with her. Of course, she had already known that they were in town, but she didn't expect them to visit her so soon.

"We didn't know you were in the play!" said Luffy.

"Yeah, I had to stop him from crashing the play because he wanted to say hi," said Zoro. Myka rolled her eyes, but she still smiled. Some things never change.

"Well, I wasn't able to track either of you down earlier to tell you. Besides, I didn't think either of you would be interested enough to attend a performance," she said.

"Yeah, we fell asleep after seeing you," said Luffy. She figured as much.

"So what brings you here?" she asked.

"We wanted to know if you can go out! It's been forever since we last hung out and had fun!" said Luffy, shaking her by her shoulders as though to emphasize his point.

He did have a point (though she wished that he wouldn't shake her like that). It had been a long time since she had last seen the two. And she did want to have some fun outside of the Opera House. Technically, the voice in her head said that she wasn't supposed to go out, but come on. It was just a voice and she wanted to go out. It could duke it out with her conscience later.

"Mind if I invite a few friends of mine along?" she asked. Nami was also their friend, but if they didn't know she also worked there, Myka thought that she could surprise them. And then there was Penguin and Shachi, if they weren't too drunk already. Plus a few more people she knew that would probably like a night out.

"Sure!" said Luffy, "The more the merrier!" She nodded.

"Great! Just give me a few minutes to get ready," she said.

"Yay! We're going to go eat lots of meat!" cheered Luffy as he ran out of the room. Zoro shook his head at Luffy's behavior, but followed him out nonetheless, closing the door behind him.

Terra went about her business of looking for her casual clothes when she heard a small click. It came from her door. Slightly wary of her surroundings, she changed into a pair of pants and a shirt. She also pulled on her favorite leather gloves. That was when all the candles in the room suddenly blew out.

. . . Okay, she was officially creeped out. This was vaguely reminding her of her adventures at Thriller Bark. It didn't help when she sensed someone's presence behind the full-length mirror in her room.

She was about to try the door when a voice rang out.

"_Insolent boy, this slave of fashion_

_Basking in your glory_

_Ignorant fool, this brave young suitor_

_Sharing in my triumph."_

Myka raised an eyebrow at the statement.

"Okay, I think you need to calm down. That was just a friend. And I'm about to go hang out with them," she said.

"I believe I've told you otherwise," said the voice. She frowned.

"It's not that big of a deal. It's just a night out!" She was being stubborn, but she didn't appreciate people trying to order her around. Then she got an idea.

"Why don't you come out with us? Luffy's not the kind to ask annoying questions, and knowing him, he's just going to go do his own thing, anyway. He's not going to care who I invite," she offered. She heard him huff.

"There's a reason why I stick to the shadows. You should too, if you don't want certain people to recognize you," he countered. She bristled in anger.

"I'll take my chances! I'm not about to stay cooped up in this room all night!" She turned around, prepared to break the door down (she would give Franky some story about why later).

"Wait." For some reason, that was all that stopped her. Damn, she was getting soft.

"I've got a better idea." She looked over her shoulder at the mirror, since that was where the voice was coming from.

"What?" she asked.

"Take a closer look at the mirror," he said. She raised an eyebrow, not getting what was so interesting about the mirror.

"Just do it." She huffed and walked over to the mirror. She was three feet away from it when she noticed some other figure showing up in the mirror. Actually, it looked like she was seeing something through the mirror.

And she was slightly surprised to see a familiar figure on the other side of the mirror.

**I said that you would hate me for the way I ended this chapter. I apologize that it's short, but I could not resist ending it here.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I know that I still haven't revealed the Phantom's identity yet, although I have a feeling you guys already have an idea as to who he is. I promise you, he will be formally revealed in the next chapter! And I'll try not to make you guys wait two months for the next update.**

**In the meantime, please review and tell me what you think and I'll be back!**


End file.
